mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
MineWare
MineWare, also simply known as Mineware, is a Removed minigame on Mineplex that was released on an unknown date. The premise of MineWare is for players to complete specified tasks displayed in the chat as fast as possible; failing to do so would inexorably lead to death, eventually leading to a victor. Summary There is only one team: the GREEN team. After the timer counts down, players have to race each other to do the tasks listed in the chat, like crafting certain items, hitting other things, and standing on blocks. The environment is fully destructible; there is a game barrier, and while invisible can still kill the player if they go off the initial island. The player is basically put in survival mode, meaning normal hunger, health, and fall damage statistics apply. The only thing that is removed is the player's ability to damage other players directly; however, indirect PVP, like breaking blocks beneath opponents, may be used. Each player has ten lives; a life gets deducted every time the player doesn't finish the task in time. If the player runs out of all their lives, they will be out of the game for the rest of the round. Alive players are listed on the right side of the screen. Chat tasks are yellow and in caps. If the player completes the task in time, the chat will say "You completed the task!" in green. If the player doesn't complete the task, it will say "You failed the task! You have [number of lives] lives left!" in red. If the player runs of lives, the chat will say "You are out of the game!" in red. There is no time limit. Players lose lives depending on who finishes first; when the first half of the players finish the set objective, all other players that did not will lose a life. This means that the amount of time a player has to do tasks may vary from server to server. This also means that the game will get progressively harder as the game is played, as less and less players will remain, giving the player less time to finish. The last player alive wins. If a player dies, he is out of the game and will not respawn. Tasks * Milk a cow (Bucket is given) * Shear a sheep (Shears are given) * Craft some ladders * Craft a stone shovel * Punch a chicken * Take fall damage * Shoot the ghast (Bow and infinite arrows are given) * Pick up 10 cobblestone * Pick 3 red roses * Pick up 16 sand * Pick 4 yellow flowers * Place a wooden door * Sit in a boat * Ride a pig (Saddle is given) * Run away from everyone * Take shelter from rain * Stand on stone * Go for a swim Note: If all the tasks have been completed once and there are still multiple players alive, the tasks will be re-done until only one player stays alive. Maps Note: This game has currently no maps in rotation, but used to have this one. MineWare Test.png|MineWare Test created by Chiss. Kits Gem Rewards Not much is known about the Gem Rewards of this game. The list is a sum of Gems known to exist for sure. *''10'' Gems for Participation Changelog UNOFFICAL - July 14, 2016 *Replaced by Bawk Bawk Battles August 8th, 2013 - Reveal #2 General * MineWare announced.